scarlet_seas_and_starlit_skiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lexus
= Lexus (レクサス) is supposedly a wandering tourist of deep sea town, but is revealed to be the heir to the throne of a far away kingdom in the clouds. Appearance Lexus appears as an abnormally tall, ginger humanoid with raceless, white skin. Two canine ears that usually remain facing down, are attached to the side of his head and appear to be the same color as his hair. His ahoge usually is depicted to be not attached to his head and sometime's is used to express strong emotions. Lexus has symmetrical pairs of brown stripes on his cheek, exposing his kitsune heritage. He wears a beige turtleneck with cut-off sleeves and a bracelet with two obnoxiously noisy bells attached. This is paired with dark brown pants that are usually cuffed at the end and black formal Oxfords. Lexus is also shown to have a tail, which also expresses strong emotion; much like his ahoge. Personality Lexus is seen to change how he acts around certain people to gain their trust. So normally, he is very friendly and polite when interacting with strangers. People who he has more info on, get a different treatment. Lexus tweaks himself to be the ideal friend or partner to the said person in the name of his plan or scheme. Lexus, when discarding all of his fake traits, is a greedy, perverted, and a generally rude person. He either acts on his own desires or when he is assigned to do something for a large reward. In the Apex Ending, after finding Nisemono in hiding: he spares her, but only because of his desire to see her in a maid costume. Lexus is also known to snap out of his 'act' when provoked in certain ways. Lexus, although being the way he is, can be influenced to change. He tends to get attached to people or things easily when he knows that they are only temporary. This tendency causes him to unintentionally change for the better.... or the worst. Background Relationships The SSASS Cast Nisemono During the beginning portion of the game, Lexus refers to her as "Target two" or "Number 2". The player later learns that the reason behind the nickname is rather dark; Nisemono is his second target on his hit list. Lexus, before meeting her, gathers info on her- in which he becomes infatuated with learning more about Nisemono later on. Upon meeting her, his desire for knowledge increases by tenfold. This obsession overtakes his original goal to kill Nisemono. In some artwork Nisemono and him are depicted as looking at each other flirtatiously and or drooling, confirming that they were or currently there is some chemistry happening between the duo. Meira During the beginning of the game: Lexus treats Meira like a business partner; a 'cog in the machine'. He only needed her to fulfill her part of his scheme in the storyline, and in order to make that happen: Lexus befriends her. While Meira sees this kindness as flirting, Lexus remains oblivious and continues to treat her as such, despite the potential consequences involved with pursuing Meira and her desire to be with him. Lexus does not learn about Meira's feelings for him until she confronts him about joining the Sea Kingdom's side. Depending on if the player chooses to 'join Meira' or 'not join Meira'- she will confess to Lexus, even if he decides to not join Sea Kingdom's side. If the player decides to go with Meira and join her side, it will instantly take you down the True Ending path. While playing the route, Lexus gets attached to Meira. He was changing for the better with Meira's support. Lexus, during this route, uses meira as a venting tool. He wanted somebody that would listen and agree with him no matter what; And Meira did exactly that. In turn, that.s what would make Lexus fall for her. Trivia *Lexus likes to 'stream' games such as Fortnite and Minecraft *He prefers taller women *Lexus is said to be a cat person despite the fact that his species is a cousin of the canine *He prefers red wine over any type of alcohol *He likes to be called a playboy as well as being gossiped about *Lexus is drawn to shiny things Gallery Visit Lexus art to see the Gallery Quotes = Category:Characters